


Technological Issues

by csichick_2



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Connor's neighbors is using his wifi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technological Issues

“God damn it,” Connor mutters, scowling at his computer, causing Oliver to look up from his own laptop.

“What did you do, babe?” Oliver asks, hoping that whatever Connor messed up was easy to fix.

“Nothing,” Connor protests. “Though my stupid internet provider seems to think I did.”

Oliver sighs. “What do they think you did?”

“I got this e-mail telling me that if I don’t stop downloading torrents, they’re going to shut my service down,” Connor says with a frown. “But I’m always here, so I can’t exactly be downloading anything on my apartment’s internet.”

“Did you download anything the last time you were there?” Oliver asks, resisting the urge to groan. “Sometimes they’re a bit slow on scolding people.”

Connor shakes his head. “I don’t torrent. And if I did, I wouldn’t be stupid enough to use my own internet.”

“Neither is the person that’s using your internet to torrent instead of their own,” Oliver points out.

“Wait someone else is using my internet?” Connor asks, confused. “But my wifi has a password.”

“What is your wifi password?” Oliver asks.

“My name and apartment number. It’s easy to remember,” Connor replies.

“Anyone that knows your name and which apartment you live in could guess that. They just need to figure out which network name is yours and boom they’re in.” Oliver pauses. “It’s your name, isn’t it?”

Connor nods sheepishly. “Again, easy to remember.”

This time Oliver does groan. “And easy for other people to use your internet for illegal activities.”

“What do we do now? You can fix it, right?” Connor asks nervously.

Oliver rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t exactly call it fixing it, but yes, I can do something. Tomorrow we’re going over to your apartment for once and I’m going to change your wifi network name and password. And then I’ll explain to the internet company that my boyfriend is a dumbass and his neighbors won’t be stealing his wifi for piracy anymore.”


End file.
